Coming home
by Blossomangel85
Summary: Steve McGarrett's thoughts upon coming back home to Hawaii


Coming home

Fandom: Hawaii 5-0

Main character: Steve McGarrett

Mentioned characters:

Kono, Danny, Chin, John, Mary

Flying into the Honolulu International Air Space was something that Lieutenant Commander Steven John McGarrett should have been looking forward to... Five plus years since he had been on his Island, on the small Hawaiian piece of paradise that he called his home.. Sure he might have been technically a haole (white person), He was still born in Hawaii and raised there till he was about fifteen years of age when his father shipped him and his younger sister Mary off to the mainland for their safety after their mother was killed in a car accident, an accident that later on as an adult, Steve would find out was no accident.

Instead of looking forward to it, he was feeling the opposite.. He was gutted beyond belief. He was here to bury his father whom had been killed by a terrorist that the Commander had been tracking for those five years since he was last on the island, and do whatever he could to find Victor Hesse, the man that killed him.. Dressed in his Navy Service dress blues, he was sitting in the cockpit of the USAF C-17 Victory aircraft when one of the pilots asked him, "How long since you been home?", nodding his head, he answered in a soft spoken but slightly rough voice, "It's been a while".

It had indeed been a while.. A long while. Five long years since he had stepped foot in the state of Hawaii, and while everything was about to change for him in a big way, he found that he had missed the place.. It was his home, his island and though right now, in that cockpit, it wasn't his intention to stay for long. His plan was to bury his father, find Hesse, and then go back on active duty for the Navy. He was currently working in the Naval Intelligence Unit and had been there for five years, and in the SEALS for the six years prior to that, though fate had other plans for him.. Plans that meant his stay in Hawaii would become more permanent.

"Sir, I've got a call for you coming in from the Governor of Hawaii". The pilot's voice ran over and over in his head as they landed.. She had wanted to meet with him, at Pear Harbor, where his grandfather had been killed... It made him quite suspicious and a little hesitant as well. Conversations like this didn't happen often and this was the first time for the Commander, He was wary and had even accused the Governor when he first met her of deliberately bringing him to Pear Harbor to make him feel some kind of obligation to fulfill his family destiny.

Though he decided to pass on it, the conversation with the Governor of Hawaii, Patricia Jameson was something that remained on his mind and what would forever change his destiny and above everything else, his and his families legacy. Steve McGarrett was a born Navy SEAL through and through, his grand father whom he was named after having served as well, and it was the death of one of his best mates and fellow SEAL Freddie Hart that helped change his mind about turning down such a big request.

Though most people would be led to believe it was the fact that he wanted to wipe that smirk right off of Detective Danny Williams face and take his father's house as his own crime scene, it was really the fact that after the death of Freddie, Steve didn't feel happy or comfortable being in the Navy anymore which is why he decided to transfer to the reserves and run the Governor's task force.

Finding Victor Hesse and making the son of a bitch pay for what he did to his father was his main priority right now, and he would do whatever he needed to do in order to find him, With his rules, the Governor's backing and no red tape, it would help in assisting him and his task force. Of course there was also the matter of solving the mystery surrounding his father's /Champ/ tool box. Right now, it was a box that was filled with more questions then answers the more he looked into it, but one day, he would find the meaning behind it all.

Though Danny Williams was new in Hawaii and had only been here for six months, he was what he needed in a partner. One that would challenge him and not let any answers or questions for that matter slip through the cracks. Bringing Chin Ho Kelly, his father's old partner and Kelly's cousin new police academy graduate Kono Kalakaua into the task force was just what this new task force needed.

He felt good about the team he had assembled, the Governor had given him Jurisdiction on who he brought in and he wanted the best people for the job, and that meant people that he could count on and trust with his life, just like his Navy buddies.

The fact that they had full immunity and means meant that they could do the job as they saw fit.. it was a new era for police work, and though Steve technically wasn't a police officer, he was still to be considered an officer of the law being a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy and as such was authorized to be in charge of the task force.

No Expectations.. It's what he was going to keep telling himself while he sipped on his long board, sitting out on a rusted old chair at the back of the McGarrett place and watching the waves roll on in and the sun setting on a beautiful backdrop that was Hawaii. The familiarity of it all, the sounds of the waves, the scent of the ocean..

He was finally home where he belonged...

Author's Note

Hi Readers,

I have fallen in love with the reboot of Hawaii 5-0 and my first attempt at fan fiction for the show. I am looking to pursue more as I get more into the series.

I haven't forgotten other fictions, I just need to go where the muse is flowing the most and so some are on hiatus till I feel more muse for them. Hope you all understand and still enjoy my other new fictions I post.


End file.
